


Highway Patrol

by Elliot_Lee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basically Cop!Kara and Criminal!Lena, F/F, From Eden AU, Possible NSFW in the future, Slight Violence, SuperCorp, TW: Angst?, no karamels here, not mobile friendly, or if you do read it on mobile use the reading view ahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_Lee/pseuds/Elliot_Lee
Summary: Loosely based on Haulet's (Tumblr) headcanons, and Hoizer's From Eden MV.Kara Danvers is a freshly hired rookie for the LAPD and it just so happens that Lena Luthor, a notorious criminal, was her first arrest. Little did she know this encounter would change her entire world.---Best read on desktop due to image content!





	1. Prolouge

Sometimes, you hide things from your past hoping that it doesn’t come to light. It’s been so long that I’ve almost forgotten these memories that were filled with despair, and fear, but ultimately, I remember a time of happiness. The last words I heard you say was, _“Before I met you, I was proud of the things I’ve done, to be a Luthor, but now I don’t want to be that person. Who would have thought that fate would throw us together like this...”_

I dust off the cover of a tattered journal, letting out a small chuckle, it really did look like it went to hell and back. The scribbling of pen to paper had always lulled me to sleep every night, and I always wondered what it was that you wrote inside that journal of yours.


	2. CHAPTER 1

“Danvers, 10-31,” Kara nervously speaks into the radio stating that she had just witnessed a crime in progress, before relaying the location, “requesting backup.” It was her first first week on the job as Los Angeles’ police officer, and boy was it just her luck to catch someone breaking into a store in the dead of night during her patrol.

As she was growing up, Kara always felt the need to help people and bring justice to light. When her sister, Alex, suggested she join the force, Kara always wondered why she hasn’t thought of it before. Maybe, it was because she had seen how corrupt they were that it had turned her away all the shenanigans, especially after what had happened with her ex-boyfriend.

Pulling her firearm out from it’s holster, she cautiously approached the building. _A pawn shop. How typical_ , she notes entering from the cracked door. In the dark, musty room, the merchandise that sat on tables and shelves casted shadows in the wake of her flashlight, a few appearing to almost be human-like, resulting in her finger to itch onto the trigger. She gave a sigh of relief after clearing the first room. The second was empty, and so was the third.

“Looking for me?”

Kara whipped around to the voice behind her to come into contact with the thief. Her eyes met with raven black hair, and emerald eyes that sparked in the light. This thief was probably a woman only a few years younger than her. It wasn’t until her eyes landed upon the tattoo sprawled on the younger woman’s chest that caused Kara to freeze.  
  
“P-put your hands where I can see them, or else I shoot.” Anxiety had found it’s way up the pit of her stomach to her throat, causing her words to croak. So much for being in charge.  
  
“You know who I am, don’t you?” the woman asks with a raised brow; she lays her stolen goods before lifting her hands, “If I were you, it would be in your best interest to pretend that nothing of importance occurred here.”

  
“I-I,” Kara begins to stammer, palms beginning to sweat, as her steady hands trembled. Their conversation was interrupted by the noise of splintering wood echoing throughout the building as Kara’s backup burst through the doors, tackling the woman to the floor.

 

 

 

“Danvers! Stand down!” One of the officers commanded. Even with all the strength she could muster, she was unable to look away, her gun still glued to the woman who was now on the floor getting cuffed. Kara’s heart began to race, her index finger grazing against the trigger once again . It was only until her superior forcibly lowered her arms that she was able to snap out of the trance the woman had on her.

“What the HELL is wrong with you, Danvers?! The suspect has been apprehended.”

 

\---

 

“I see that you’ve been put in charge to care for me.”

Kara shot a look at the thief who was now sitting behind bars. Emerald eyes filled with mixed emotions firmly fixated back at her, stirring feelings within herself. _What luck that my first happened to be a Luthor_ , she thought as her eyes trailed from the woman’s eyes to her chest, the infamous name “Luthor” inked in script.

“Yeah, well. After how I acted earlier, Chief J’onzz thought it’d make it up by being responsible fo-?” Kara pauses, realizing that she may be giving away too much information. “-You’re Lena, aren’t you? Lex’s younger sister?”  
  
Lena chuckles to herself, “Infamously so. And you are? Danvers, right?”

 

\---

 

“How long am I to be in here for?” Lena pouts as she stood gripping at the bars, leaning her forehead against the cool metal.  
  
“According to your crimes,” Kara glanced up from her paperwork, “I’d say a few more days until your court hearing. Although,” she lifts a sheet of paper up, “the list of crimes you have under your name seem very… long.” Kara gives a shy smile.  
  
“... fuck,” Lena pushes herself away from the bars, kicking a pebble before stepping over to lay on her cot. “We all know that I’m going to be away for a while now. Goddamit.”  
  
Kara watches Lena give a deep sigh before a string of curses left her lips. It must be tough to be only twenty four and already have a record. As a child, Kara had always grown up doing what was good, and not once broke the law. Except for probably jaywalking a few times while she was in high school, but that’s a totally different matter! Meanwhile, here was Lena with crimes to her name since she was a juvie.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena asks, breaking Kara’s thoughts.  
  
Kara jumped and readjusts her glasses while casting her eyes down to the papers. She felt her cheeks flush realizing that she must have been staring.

“Oh! I, erm, was just thinking that maybe you won’t have that long of a sentence as you think,” she replies.  
  
Lena raises an eyebrow and scoffs before turning onto her side with her back to Kara. “Maybe even shorter than you think.”

\---

 

“Hey, have you ever considered keeping a journal?” Kara asks, feeling comfortable while glancing over at Lena as she typed away at the keyboard in front of her.  
  
“Now, why would I do such a thing?”  
  
“I don’t know, I just happen to read an article that CatCo released,” she mused, “It said something about how it’ll help with whatever anger you might have against the world since, you know…”  
  
“FUCK. YOU. Danvers,” Lena snapped, “You don’t know me. That’s a real shitty thing to say. I hope you realize that.”  
  
“Lena, I-”  
  
“No. I don’t want to hear it,” Lena could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she turned her head to the side.

“I was just trying to help,” Kara whispers.

 

\---

 

“Alright, Lena. We gotta transport you to court now, please put your wrists together for me,” Kara states while opening the door to Lena’s cell. She hadn’t forgotten how their last conversation ended on a bitter note, and it made her grow uneasy.

Lena does as she was told and notices how Kara seemed to be nervous standing across from her.  
  
“Are you nervous to be so close to me?”  
  
“M-me?,” she laughs sheepishly, “As if!” A small smile on her lips as she cuffs one of Lena’s wrist with trembling hands. There was no denying that the woman in front of her knew how to catch her off guard. She began to cuff the second wrist until Lena shoves Kara against the bars of her cell, clasping the other onto her own wrist. Kara gasps in shock and stammers incoherent words in utter disbelief that what just happened. She felt Lena’s hand against her thigh to pull out her gun before pressing it to her temple, threatening to shoot the blonde.

 

 

 

The guards that accompanied Kara immediately pulled out their weapons and demand that Lena drop the weapon.

“Drop your guns and kick them over to me, or else Danvers here, gets it,” Lena snarls. The guards hesitate and glance at each other and to Kara, unsure whether to risk the life of their colleague or follow through with the demands.  
  
“I’ll be okay, do as she says,” Kara stutters. She could feel her chest ache in pain from how terrified she was to be in a life or death situation. She quickly made a small prayer to Rao that she would live another day.

  
The guards slowly put their weapons to the floor and kicked them over to Lena before raising their hands.  
  
“Excellent choice, boys,” Lena smiles she began to tuck each gun into the hem of her pants, before making their way outside.

  
“Now tell me, Danvers, which one is yours?” she gently asks pointing out to cruisers in the parking lot. Kara nudges her head to the direction of her vehicle. The two of them got into the car and Lena begins to turn the engine over. Kara bit her lip, darting her eyes around to see if there was a way for her to get out. Of course, she wasn’t going to find anything, she was cuffed to her kidnapper’s arm, for Rao’s sake.  
  
“Perfect!” she smiles at Kara, fist bumping their cuffed wrists together, “Now sleep tight.”

 ---

Kara softly groans as she woke up in a bed that was obviously not hers, and an unfamiliar sight. What happened? 

“How you feeling?” Lena asks Kara, with a hint of concern from a desk at the other end of the room, closing a book and tucking it into a pocket in her jacket.

Kara shot up and opened her mouth to speak but winced in pain as she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head.

“I-I, what? Where am I?” Kara yells, her arm reaching for the handgun by her side to find it wasn’t there.

“Whoa, easy there, tiger. You’re hurt, you know,” Lena coos, “Welcome to my crib. I’ve also taken the liberty of claiming your toy as mine. I think it’s better in my hands than yours, no?”

Flabbergasted, Kara opens her mouth answer, but found that she had no words. She glanced out the window to find that she was in the heart of Silverlake. How fitting for a Luthor to live in such a glamorous city.

Lena spent the next few moments recalling what had happened hours ago back to Kara.

“I’m not going to hold you hostage here. You’re free to go. I’ve seen the news and, hah, it’s not looking good for me, so I’m leaving,” Lena states as she begins to pack a few of her personal belongings into a duffel before making her way towards the door.  
  
“No, wait,” Kara jumps out of bed and instinctively grabs onto Lena’s sleeve, halting the woman in her tracks, “don’t leave without me.”  
  
Lena stares back into panicked blue eyes. As if something has taken possession of her body, Lena replied, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr: elliotdrawpls
> 
> Interested in beta-ing? Message me on Tumblr!


	3. CHAPTER 1: Journal Entries

**_April 17,  20xx_ **

_ Day one. I’ve broken out of that hell hole. We had a few conversations during my time in the cell. She asked me if I ever wrote in a journal. Said things like, that it will help my “anger” at the world and how it might even help me change. What a load of crap. _

**_Fuck. This. Noise._ **

 

* * *

 

 

**_April 18, 20xx_ **

_ Mother must be proud. I’m certainly living up to the Luthor name. _

_ The media labels me as an armed and dangerous fugitive and that I have one of their rookie cops hostage. To tell you the truth, I gave her every chance to leave, especially since I threatened to kill her during my escape. I may be a Luthor but I’m not a killer like my brother. Personally, I can’t stand to see a pretty girl get hurt because of me but... _

 

_ I don’t understand why she’s still here. I don’t understand it at all. _

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr: elliotdrawpls
> 
> Interested in beta-ing? Message me on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr: elliotdrawpls
> 
> Interested in beta-ing? Message me on Tumblr!


End file.
